A Beautiful Sakura Melody
by AniDrama-chan
Summary: Lucy is the empress of a small country. She wants freedom for her country, but her father forbids the country to have freedom. But, whenever she is alone, she plays an instrument for the country to hear. A pink-haired boy with a sword is trying to see who is singing the beautiful melodies with the instrument. He promises this country for freedom. Will both together create freedom?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Petals Fall

Lucy is the empress of a little country. She plays an instrument for people in her country to listen to her beautiful melodies. Each one represents a story about her heritage, tales, and her past life as empress. Her father forbids her to play music to the country. But, when she's all alone, she grabs the instrument and starts playing. Nobody knows who played the beautiful melodies.

Then, there was a young man with a sword. The young man wanted to know who played those sweet melodies. He had pink hair and was silent for a long time. Lucy was wearing a beautiful kimono with blossoms on it. But, she wants to be free from all of the loneliness. The young man was wearing a kimono. He had his right sleeve down. He had bandages around his chest and stomach.

"I want to be with someone..." Lucy said as a tear dropped down her cheek.

She kept on playing a beautiful melody. Suddenly, the young man heard it. His name was Natsu. As he looked up, he saw cherry blossom trees as its petals fall to the ground. Then, Lucy started to sing.

"_As I spend my life full of loneliness.."_

"_All I can do is to sing a sweet melody of the present..."_

"_As the cherry blossoms fall,"_

"_I hope to be with the one, who I love.."_

"_I spend everyday with no freedom.."_

"_As the cherry blossoms fall,"_

"_I want to have freedom..."_

Lucy kept on singing. When Natsu heard her soft and gentle voice, he kept on searching for the voice. Then, he started to reply back to her.

"_Loneliness does hurt..."_

"_I want to find it.."_

"_The secret to unlock my own heart.."_

"_Everything in this world, is supposed to be free..."_

As he replied, she heard his voice. Her eyes widened when she heard his voice. She stopped playing. Then, tears started to fall. As he continued walking through the cherry blossom trees, she kept on playing beautiful melodies.

"I'll find the voice that keeps on wishing to be free, then I'll break the destined fate she will have later on.." Natsu said as he closed his eyes.

"Everything is so lonely up here...will anyone, please..free me from here..." Lucy said tearfully.

Natsu became silent once again. Then, Lucy kept on singing. Suddenly, her father came into her room when she turned around, she hid the instrument under her bed.

"Hi, dad.." She said.

"Lucy, did I hear music in this room..?" He asked.

"No! There wasn't any music in this room, dad!" She lied to her father.

"You know, you can't give them freedom, they need to earn it.." Her dad said.

"I know that! But, why can't they just be free and be happy?!" Lucy yelled.

"Young lady! I said they had to earn it!" Her dad yelled rudely.

Then, he went out of her room. It was night time. Then, as she went outside and sat on a rock, tears fell a lot as she began to cry. When Natsu walked around, he heard footsteps coming his way. When he turned around, he grabbed the sword with his bare hands.

"Who are you?" He asked as his hand bled.

"My name is Erza Scarlet." The person answered.

"I came here to arrest you.." Erza said.

"Then, if you want me, then fight me." Natsu said calmly.

Then, she started to attack him. But, he kept on dodging all of her attacks. He took out his sword, then attacked her also. Then, he got cut in the stomach! The cut was large, but it didn't stop him. Then, he did his strongest attack to Erza. Then, Erza's eyes widened. He smiled.

"If you don't arrest me, then you can be free. I've been trying to bring this small country into freedom and you're not going to stop me." Natsu said.

"N-No...the empress's father demands to kill you..." Erza replied weakly.

Then, he did a glare at her. She finally surrendered. But, she will still kill enemies that stands in their way.

"Fine.." She said as she closed her eyes.

Then, he walked away. Erza staggered as she stood up. She then wandered around town. Natsu then ran fast as blood started to drip from his wound. He covered it and then ran faster, no matter how much it hurts. Then, he fell down on the grass. Suddenly, he heard that beautiful melody coming through his ears again. He then closed his eyes as he smiled and slept.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melodies Inside My Heart

Natsu kept on resting while Lucy sings a melody. Under the starry night sky, his heartbeat follows the voice in. that sings throughout the day and night. The next day, Natsu woke up, but his stomach was aching. It was the huge wound from last night. As he tried to stand up, he started to run.

"I have to...find that voice..." Natsu said weakly.

Then, Lucy was in tears. Her wish was to have freedom, but it's too much to ask. As she kept on singing, the country enjoyed it. Then, there was a dark-blue haired girl with her white cat. Their names were Carla and Wendy. Happy was also with them, but was homeless. So Wendy took care of him with Carla.

"Happy, why do you always want fish for dinner anyway? I'm really getting sick of it." Carla complained.

"Carla, be nice." Wendy said to Carla.

Happy hugged the fish in his hands. As Happy smiled, Carla kind of blushed and then turned her face away. She smiled when he held the fish out to her. Wendy remembers about a promise that Natsu made to her.

-_Flashback-_

"Hi! My name is Wendy!" She said cheerfully.

Natsu didn't say anything. Wendy then frowned as tears started to fall. Suddenly, he saw her tears.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"It's just that...there's no freedom in this country! What will happen to everyone's happiness?!" She started to yell out tearfully.

She then felt a pat on her head. Then, when she looked up, she saw him patting her head.

"I promise that there will be freedom in this country..." Natsu promised to her.

Tears kept on falling suddenly, she hugged him tightly with a smile.

"Thank you..." Wendy said tearfully.

As he walked away, Wendy will always remember that young man who made that promise to her.

_-End of Flashback-_

Lucy kept on singing the melody for everyone to hear, while Natsu staggers as he walks. He remembered the promise he made to that little girl a while back. He'll find freedom, and then will free the one who had the soft and sweet voice.

"I have to keep on going..." Natsu said to himself painfully.

He started to run faster as even more pain struck his wound. Then, when Lucy stopped singing, she went out of the porch and then went to a beautiful lake full of golden lotuses. She brought her instrument with her. As she looked at the lake, she began to sing once more.

"_In this world with no piece..."_

"_Everything stays silent..."_

"_But someone will break this curse..."_

"_With all of their heart.."_

"_I believe that everything will be in harmony soon..."_

"_Falling cherry blossoms into the lake..."_

"_They shall whisper in my heart..."_

"_I will stand my guard..."_

"_I will stand for love..."_

"_I will stand for freedom..." _

When Natsu heard the sweet voice, he ran faster. The beautiful melody was near. As blood kept on splattering from his wound. He needed help, but he didn't want any help. Then, as the voice became louder, he ran even faster. When he made it, he saw a girl with golden hair.

It was the empress. He couldn't believe it. She was the one who has the beautiful voice. As she kept on singing, he kept on listening. Natsu started to reply back.

"_Even though it's hopeless..."_

"_I won't ever give up..."_

"_Darkness had taken over..."_

"_But, there is still hope..."_

"_Even though there is a light..."_

"_Everything will change..."_

"_With your gentle voice that changes..."_

"_There will be a whisper in my heart.."_

"_I will stand my guard..."_

"_I will stand for love..."_

"_I will stand for freedom..."_

Then, when Lucy heard the voice, she turned around and saw him. She saw the bloody wound, and wanted to help. She ran to him to make sure he's alright.

"Are you okay..?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

When Natsu saw her eyes, they were a beautiful coat of chocolate. Then, he had pain in his stomach once more. Suddenly, she had something to heal it. As she helped the wound get better, Natsu blushed a bit.

"Hello, my name is Lucy..." She greeted.

"My name is...Natsu..." Natsu replied as he blushed.

"Aren't you the empress of this country..?" He asked.

"Yes...but, I want freedom! My father won't let this poor country even have freedom!" She said as tears started to fall.

When he saw her tears, it reminded him the promise for the little girl. The poor empress couldn't go outside even once. The music in his ears were gone as she started to cry.

"At least when I'm alone, I can sing for the country to be soothed by the calming melodies throughout day and night." Lucy said.

"But, when I heard a reply, I wondered who it was... it was you, wasn't it...?" She asked.

He didn't answer for a little while. But then he did.

"Yes...it was me..." He answered.

Then, she started to smile. It was the first time they got to meet. But, what happens when her father knows about this?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Sweet Voice Shatters

Lucy was starting to smile when they first met. Her instrument was an erhu. An instrument that has 2 strings and a bow. As she played a melody with it, Natsu kept on listening to the melody. When the sunset arrived, it was time for her to go home.

"I have to go back..." Lucy told him.

Then, she said goodbye, then went back into her room. Natsu suddenly blushed when she left. The empress was the sweet voice.

"Lucy..." He said quietly.

Then, as he went to the cherry blossom trees, he slept under one of them. He had a scarf that was from his father inside his bag. As he went to sleep, Lucy was looking at the moon. Then, her father came in to check on her. When she saw her father, he took away the instrument from her hands. Her eyes widened when he took it.

"I told you no music!" Her father yelled.

Then, he broke the instrument in half. Tears came down her face as she screamed.

"Dad! Don't do this!" She cried tearfully.

When he dropped the instrument, she couldn't sing any songs now. The shattered instrument that she loved was now gone. Suddenly, when Natsu heard her scream tearfully, he woke up. Then, he went to the palace to where her porch is.

When he got there, she was crying.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Then, when she turned around and saw him, he saw her precious instrument damaged. Then, she couldn't sing any melodies ever again.

"Your...instrument..." Natsu said quietly.

"I can't...sing...anymore..." She said tearfully.

Natsu was angry at her father for damaging a poor country's only purpose to stay calm and feel happy. He was heartbroken when she told him that she won't sing anymore. Her father made a huge mistake for breaking his own daughter's happiness.

As the heartbroken empress put her instrument under her bed, Natsu went into her room. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw a tear coming down Natsu's cheek. Suddenly, she hugged him for comfort. A few days later, her father forbids her to go out of her porch from now on.

A few months later, she felt lonely ever since she's been banned to go outside or on her porch. As Natsu was walking around town, everyone was sad and silent ever since there were no melodies to be heard. Then, he went to get a new instrument for the empress. It was the same thing just like the one she had in the first place.

"Lucy, your sweet melodies were the only thing that kept everyone calm and happy...but, your father messed everything up..." Natsu said to himself.

Then, he bought the instrument. Wendy kept on walking around. The sweet, calming melodies were now just bits of wind and dust. As Lucy was still in tears while looking out a window, she saw Natsu walking.

"Natsu.." She said softly.

Whenever it was night, he would go to the palace to see her. One day, Natsu was going to go in the palace to see her during the day. But, there was to many guards around the palace now. As he was taking out his sword, Lucy watched.

"Halt!" One of the guards yelled.

Natsu ignored what the guard was saying. Then, someone attacked Natsu. Even though, it was just a cut. So he began to attack the guards. As blood comes out of him, Lucy's eyes widen as tears began to fall out. Suddenly, the guards tackled him down. Lucy's father came out to see who was the intruder.

"Natsu Dragneel..." He said.

Then, Lucy knew what to do. She ran out of her room, and then out of the door. Natsu saw her running as tears fell down.

"Stop!" She cried.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?! Go away now!" Natsu yelled.

"No, Natsu! I care about you!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy! I thought I told you not to go outside anymore!" Her father yelled.

"Well, I want my freedom! Let go of him now, dad!" She yelled.

Then, she walked to Natsu. As she told the guards to let him go, Natsu could see tears coming down her cheeks. She hugged Natsu tightly as tears fell down. Natsu was trying to stand up. Suddenly, her father took him away into prison. Tears came down even more to see Natsu go to prison.

"Dad...how could you...?!" Lucy yelled at her dad tearfully.

Then, she ran up to her room fast and cried on her bed. Natsu was in a cell, all cold and injured. But, he will escape just to see her smiling face again. He kept his sword and the instrument safe with him.

"Lucy...I promise that I'll get out of here...then will bring peace to this country..." Natsu said to her quietly.

As Lucy kept on crying, her voice was to never be heard. As she kept her old instrument, her father came into her room.

"Young lady! I forbid you to see that peasant from now on!" Her dad yelled.

"I don't care anymore! I just want freedom in this country and to see him no matter what you say!" She replied as she threw a pillow.

Suddenly, her father cut her arm! It was a scratch, and was bleeding. She screamed his pain as he left her room.

Then, as Natsu tried to get out, he couldn't take it anymore. He just wants to see her once more. Suddenly, he coughed out blood. He wanted to be free. Then, as her father was asleep, Lucy went out of her room and went to see him. She was running quietly as Natsu was sleeping. When she got there, she woke him up.

"Natsu..." She said.

Then, as Natsu opened his eyes a little, he looked at Lucy. He smiled even though dried blood was on his mouth and was painful.

"Lucy..." He said.

She then reached for his hand. He grabbed her hand also. As tears came down her eyes, Natsu saw her cut that was still bleeding. He touched her injury. Lucy looked up to him.

"Your...right arm..." He said to her.

"Yeah, I know...it was from my dad..." She answered.

They both were separated from each other. But, they will always be together no matter what. Lucy and Natsu spent the night together. She can't get him free. But, she will try to free him even if it takes a long time. She would never survive without him...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dark to Light

Then, Natsu coughed out blood again. When Lucy touched his cheek, it was cold. He was very sick. Then, as he closed his eyes, Lucy began to sing to him just this once. A tear dropped as her heart was beating to the melody. Natsu was smiling and went to sleep.

"_This soft gentle voice.."_

"_Is meant for you..."_

"_Don't think of darkness..."_

"_Think of the light..."_

Then, she went back to her room. Everything was silent. She wanted to be free from this darkness. Natsu was asleep with a smile, but wanted freedom. Lucy covered her wound that she got from her father. The next day, Lucy came to check on him. When she went to him, she brought food for him also. When she saw him, he was laying on the cold ground in his cell. He was really sick.

"Natsu!" She cried.

When she tried to reach his forehead, it felt very cold. If he stays in there longer, things will be worse and he may die. Then, he coughed as he woke up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Lucy again. She had food in her hands.

"Natsu, I'll get you out of there, I promise!" She cried.

"Lucy...I don't...feel...too good..." He said weakly.

Then, she gave him the food that she had with her. He was in pain, but ate the food she gave to him. As he smiled, she smiled back at him. But, he can't live in this cold cell. He's been through a lot.

"Hang in there, Natsu!" She cried.

As she reached out her hand, Natsu grabbed her hand. Every night, she will give him food and spend time with him. But one day, she decided to free Natsu. As she walked to the dungeon, the guards were asleep. As she grabbed the keys in one of the guards pockets, they moved a little. But, they didn't wake up. Then, she ran to his cell. As she opened the cell, he looked up.

He then smiled at her when she held out her hand. Then, they both ran away from the palace. Lucy helped him run also. But, one of the guards spotted them and alerted everyone in the palace.

"We have a prisoner and the empress on the loose! Cease those two!" A guard ordered.

As they both ran faster, the guards kept on attacking them. Natsu and Lucy were able to dodge them. As they ran even faster, the royal army lost track of them. As they went to Sakura Forest, cherry blossoms trees were everywhere. As each petal falls down, one of them fell on Lucy's hand.

Then, they went to town. They bought new clothes for Natsu. His old clothes were ripped and dirty. His new clothes were a little bit different. The right sleeve was not there, so he just wore it the way it was. There was one sleeve on the left. As it showed his bandages from long ago, he kept it on. Some are permanent scars and bruises.

He was still sick, so they were under a tree as Natsu was lying down. She knew how to heal him. As she collected the ingredients, a boy that had black hair was walking around. He was a comrade, but also a rival of Natsu. His name was Gray. As he saw Natsu, he just continued to walk.

"If he's going to save this country, he'll never will." Gray mumbled to himself.

As Lucy got back, she helped Natsu get better. She then started to sing a sweet melody. Suddenly, the melody with just her voice spread all over the country. Everyone began to smile as the sweet melody was heard. At the palace, the guards told her father that the prisoner, and his daughter ran away.

He was angry that he ordered them to hunt them down.

"Guards! Hunt them down dead or alive!" Her father answered.

2 weeks later, Natsu woke up and was all better. He smiled then had something for her.

"Lucy, here.." He said.

He gave her the instrument he had been saving for her. Her eyes widened as tears of joy came down. She then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much..!" She said tearfully.

He smiled and hugged her too. Suddenly, they both heard footsteps coming their way. Suddenly, guards were surrounding them!

"Lucy, stay back." Natsu ordered.

Then, Lucy was running as Natsu started to fight. Natsu pulled out his sword and started attacking. As Lucy watched, she suddenly got captured. She cried for help as Natsu turned around.

"Natsu!" She cried.

Then, he punched the guard that had her. The guard was knocked out and let go of Lucy. As Natsu fought a lot, he got injured, but ignored it. Lucy kept on watching as the guards kept on fighting. Then, they escaped with everything they had.

"Lucy, we need to go farther away!" Natsu said.

Then, she held his hand as they ran faster. She felt a cut on her shoulder. It was painful, and was bleeding. She brought extra clothes for her too. But, when Natsu saw, he put bandages on it. They became tired after running. The sun was about to set. Then, Lucy and Natsu both sang together.

As the sweet melody with the instrument started, they both sang a duet.

"_In the long time we have to play out our lives.."_

"_Memories fade away..."_

"_With the remains that we will treasure..."_

"_Spinning them into two spirals and then they fade away.."_

"_Tears of sorrow turn into smiles..."_

"_There will be a light for tomorrow..."_

"_Just keep believing and there will be.."_

"_A future with peace and harmony..."_

The melody that people heard were two people singing together. As everyone's tears disappear, they began to smile as they heard the melody. Wendy, Happy, and Carla were enjoying the beautiful music as they sat down on their doorstep. She noticed a familiar voice from long ago. But, she doesn't know who it was.

"A future with peace and harmony..." Wendy said as she smiled and closed her eyes.

Erza then walked during the night and said hi to Wendy.

"Hello, Wendy. Have you seen anyone doing suspicious things lately?" Erza asked.

"No. Not at all." Wendy answered.

Then, when Erza heard that beautiful melody, she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air calmly.

"This is such a nice melody, is it not?" Erza said with a grin.

"Well, I guess I should be going... good night..." Erza said.

As Erza walked, they both continued to sing throughout the starry night.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blood and Tears

Lucy and Natsu were both doing fine. But, her father wasn't too happy about it. Lucy and Natsu kept on singing as she plays the new instrument that he gave her. Happy looked up at the crescent moon in the night. He started to smile as the melody came back. But, everything changed ever since they left. In the palace, it was silent in her room.

She does miss the palace but, it's for the best. They're going to bring freedom no matter how long it takes. The lonely empress became friends with Natsu. They next day, they both went to a lake and enjoyed the sunlight. Natsu fished for food as Lucy kept on singing and playing the beautiful instrument.

"Natsu, thank you for everything..." Lucy said with a grin.

As he looked at her, he smiled. He caught some food for them to eat. Then, as they ate, Natsu took a little rest as Lucy continues to eat. They both needed to be separated from each other. Her father was angry enough that she took it too far.

Suddenly, Natsu and Lucy heard footsteps. As Natsu picked up his sword, Lucy followed him. Suddenly, a guard attacked Natsu with a sword. As he covered the wound, Lucy got attacked also. Natsu began to fight them again.

"Why do you guys always follow us?!" Natsu yelled.

"The empress's father told us to get you two back dead or alive!" One of the guards answered.

Then, they tackled Natsu down as Lucy's hands get tied behind her back. Natsu closed his eyes as he screamed out Lucy's name. She tried to run to him, but the guards were too strong for her to escape. As blood came down her fingers, tears came down.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu screamed.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed back.

As they tried to get to each other, they were too far away. Lucy screamed out when she saw one of the guards making him suffer. Blood came down his mouth. Suddenly, he became unconscious. Lucy kicked one of the guards and they let her go. She shook Natsu a lot so he could wake up.

"Wake up!" She cried.

He didn't reply back. Then, a lot of tears fell down her cheeks. Then, Lucy attacked the guards as fast as she could. Then, they let go of Natsu. She hugged Natsu tightly in her arms. Then, he opened his eyes. But, he couldn't move.

"Are you okay?!" Lucy asked.

"Y-Yeah.." Natsu answered weakly as even more blood came down his mouth.

Then, she helped him walk as pain struck her body. She put Natsu down on a tree stump. As she made even more medicine for him, he closed his eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Natsu." Lucy comforted him.

Then, she started to sing a melody that she enjoys so much. As the sweet gentle voice is heard, he woke up. He knew that he cared about her too much. Then, as he smiled, he took out a wipe and wiped the blood out. She started to smile as she sang the melody.

"_A sweet melody spreads.."_

"_As frowns turn into smiles..."_

"_A sweet voice will be heard all over..."_

"_Let this sweet melody whisper through your ears..."_

Natsu thought about something. The palace will soon punish the country. He didn't want that to happen at all. Lucy kept on singing the sweet melody as blossom petals fall from the air. As each petal falls, it equals to how much light there is left.

Meanwhile, Gray was walking as Erza passed by him. When he saw her, he noticed that she was the general of the royal forces. As he walked to her, she turned around as saw him.

"Hello, who are you?" Erza asked.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm a newcomer in this place." Gray answered.

"Welcome then." She greeted.

Then, as Gray got more information from her, his rival, Natsu is going to try to free this country. Natsu made a promise to a little girl about this also. Then, as Lucy slept, she had a cold dream about her father.

"N-Natsu..." She mumbled softly as a tear came out of her eye.

Then, when Natsu saw, he touched her golden hair. He began to blush a bit as he saw her. But, someone was hunting down Natsu. As he walked around, he heard footsteps. When the mysterious person ran, the person stabbed Natsu. As he screamed, he covered his stomach. As he looked up, the person laughed. Then, he punched the person with strength. But, he missed. Then, the person ran away.

"C-Curse y-you..." Natsu said weakly.

Natsu ran back to see Lucy. It was painful for him to walk like this. He covered the wound tightly as pain went through his stomach. Suddenly, he heard her scream. Then, when he got there, Lucy was bleeding. His eyes widened as he clutched his hands to fists.

"Lucy!" He cried as he held her.

"N-Natsu.." She said weakly.

Then, he held her tightly as he seeks for revenge. Her mouth was bleeding as there was a stab in her right arm. His pain in his stomach was overwhelming. When she saw, she started to bleed out more.

"Who...who did this...to you..?" Natsu asked.

She couldn't answer because of something that she couldn't tell him. She was warned that if she tells him, she will be killed.

"I'm sorry, Natsu... But, I can't tell...you..." She answered weakly.

He then hugged her tightly. Then, pain struck his stomach again. It couldn't be healed. The stab went through him all the way. Then, she noticed it. As her eyes widened with tears coming out, he tried to smile.

"What...happened...?" She asked.

Then, he didn't answer for a moment. But, he did.

"I-I...got stabbed...by..." He suddenly stopped.

Suddenly, he closed his eyes. Lucy closed her eyes also. As blood came down, they were still breathing heavily. Everything has changed. Suddenly, a melody was heard in mid-air.

"_Memories that we kept turn into 2 spirals..."_

"_Then they fade away..."_

"_A lullaby meant for the separation of 2 people..."_

"_A sweet calming voice, and a reply from someone new..."_

"_Everything changed ever since silence came..."_

"_Light falls into darkness..."_

"_But, we will bring it back..."_

Natsu woke up, but couldn't move. Lucy was still breathing heavily. As he touched her golden hair, he tried to breath. She opened her eyes a little bit. It was still night time. Tears automatically came out of Lucy's eyes. Natsu was still bloody and injured. She was too. The next day, they put bandages to their wounds. Then, they walked away.

"Your highness, your daughter and the prisoner turns out survived and left.." The minister said.

"Then, we need to put this place to sleep and destroy every single piece of living things." Her father replied.

As they staggered, Lucy tried to sing. But, she couldn't. As they sat down, she took out her instrument. Then, she began to sing a sweet and sorrowful melody.

"_If this place is full of darkness and pain..."_

"_Everything existed to disappear..."_

"_But, I want someone to free this country..."_

"_Everything feels so hopeless..."_

"_No matter what happens, we'll never give up..."_

"_We'd rather die than let go of our loved ones..."_

Natsu looked at her, she was lying on his shoulder. He began to sing with her, as they kept on singing the melody, everyone wanted more freedom.

"_A bright path will lead us to freedom..."_

"_Don't ever give up.."_

"_If we are gone, our wish is for freedom..."_

"_Just this once, fight for our own rights..."_

"_No matter what, don't give up.."_

As they got up, they both explored the day further in the forest. They wanted to reach the city, but were lost. As they continue in their endless adventures, how will fate treat them?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dreams

Lucy was about to lose hope. But, Natsu helped her through hard times ever since they met. He wants to stay strong. No matter how much it hurts, they'll pull through each challenge. They were both tired and injured. Both of them needed to get to a clinic. But, they were too far away from a city. Suddenly, Lucy closed her eyes as she breathes heavily.

"Lucy...hang in...there..." Natsu said painfully.

They both unwrapped the bandages from their stabs. It felt better but, their condition is bad. As they started to run, they heard a lot of footsteps coming their way. As they ran faster, they were losing more energy.

"Natsu, we have to go faster...!" Lucy said.

Suddenly, they both collapsed on the ground. Then, Natsu held her arm and pulled her behind a bush and a tree. As the footsteps pass by them, they both closed their eyes. They dreamed of something that will happen in the future. They just didn't know that it was true.

Lucy woke up and saw him still sleeping. She then smiled as he was sleeping. But, she hopes that everything will be changed and will be filled with happiness. When he woke up, he saw her singing once more.

"_Our own hearts desire freedom..."_

"_But, when will my father understand..?"_

"_Can't there just be a way to let everyone have freedom?"_

"_Tears of sorrow don't help..."_

"_Just believe in the future that there will be freedom.."_

Natsu was smiling when he heard the melody. Then, he got up and Lucy followed him. As they reached a cliff, Lucy was looking down. Natsu was looking at the sky. Suddenly, she heard something. When she turned around, her eyes widened. Pain struck her body. She tripped then started to fall off the cliff!

"Natsu!" She cried.

Then, Natsu ran to her as fast as he could.

"Lucy!" He cried.

As he ran faster, he grabbed her hand. When she opened her eyes, she looked up. A tear dropped down her cheek. As he pulled her back up, he noticed a wound on her. As he touched it, she yelled in pain. He had to put some medicine on it. But, there was no city or clinic to help them.

As Natsu stood up, he put Lucy down on a blanket. As she closed her eyes, Natsu held her hand.

"Don't scare me like that, Lucy..." Natsu said quietly.

"I promise..." She said softly.

As she slept, she dreamed about the country having freedom. As she began to smile, Natsu smiled also. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and playing. Her wish was to have the country have freedom. As it became night, after that frightening moment, Natsu said something to himself.

"I should protect her no matter what. I'd even die besides give freedom away and letting her go." He said to himself.

_**-Flashback-**_

His mom died of murder. When he was outside listening to a calm melody, he heard a scream. As he ran into the room, he saw his mom getting killed by an assassin. He didn't know why the person killed his mom.

"Mom!" He cried.

As she looked at Natsu, tears came down her cheeks. Then, he knew that he wasn't able to protect her. As Natsu was crying, she wanted to say something.

"Natsu...I...I need you to...protect...others..." She said tearfully.

"Mom! I failed you! Hang in there!" He cried.

"I can't..." She said as she hugged Natsu.

"Just take care of others when I'm gone..." His mom said.

"I-I love you...Natsu..." She then closed her eyes as she collapsed to the ground.

Natsu promised his mom to protect others and give freedom to other countries that don't. Even if it takes his life away. One day, he had to be separated from his own family. As time passed, he grew in the small country Lucy was in. He had no family to take care of him. There was no smiles, laughing, and even freedom. He promised this country for all of those things. Just like the past of his home country.

**-**_**End of Flashback-**_

He just looked up at the sky once more. Everything was clear blue. He saw the sun shining in the forest. Then, Lucy woke up. As Natsu put bandages on it, everything was fine after that. They heard the gentle sounds of nature. As Lucy picked up the instrument, she wanted to sing a melody. But, she could only play it with the instrument.

As he listens to the melody, he turned around and saw a bridge across a river. A golden lotus was in the river. As Lucy picked it up, she began to smile again as it brought memories back to her.

"I remember this lotus when my mom gave it to me..." Lucy said.

"I put this into this river long ago..." She added.

As Natsu saw something, it was a blossom. As he picked it up, he put in her hair. He smiled as she began to blush. As she hugged him, she put down the lotus back into the river. She missed her mother so much. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

When he saw tears coming down her cheeks, he wiped her tears away when he sat next to her. He knew why she was crying.

"You miss your mom, don't you?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah...she died when I was just...a little girl..." Lucy answered tearfully.

Silence spread into the air when she said that. Natsu broke the silence though.

"I know how you feel." He replied.

When she looked at him, a tear was rolling down his cheek as he grinned. He was heartbroken when he got separated from his family. Lucy still remembers her mother telling her to not believe in darkness. But, in the light that everyone will have soon enough.

As she looked at Natsu's eyes, he still had that smile, but was actually feeling empty.

"Natsu.." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry...I just had some bad memories, that's all.." Natsu replied back.

As they both looked at the glistening stream, Lucy and Natsu watched as the golden lotus floated away. They both stood up as it was disappearing. Then, they went over the lake and kept on exploring. As they went deeper inside the woods, they heard weird footsteps following them. Then, as they turned around, they saw someone following them.

The person had white hair in a sunlight yellow kimono. The person looked like a girl. Her name was Mira. As she held a parasol in her hand, she walked to them.

"Why, hello. My name is Mira." She greeted both of them.

"Hi, my name is Natsu." Natsu greeted back.

"Hi, Lucy!" Mira said with a smile.

Lucy suddenly noticed the gentle smile on Mira's face. She just remembered that she was her best friend! But, they both had to be separated ever since her mom had died.

"Mira!" She yelled as she hugged her.

Natsu smiled when he saw them finally seeing each other again.

"It's been a long time..." Mira said.

"I'm so sorry, Mira." Lucy apologized.

"It's okay! I'm doing fine anyway. Even though me and my siblings moved somewhere far away, I just wanted to walk around this forest..." Mira said with a smile.

Then, as they had their reunion, Natsu and Lucy walked away as Mira went back to her home. It was night and was filled with shining stars. Suddenly, Lucy coughed out blood. Her wound was getting worse. As Nastu set her down on a blanket, he collected ingredients to make the medicine. As he picked out the ingredients, he mixed them all up.

"Here, drink this." He said.

As she drank it, she was sleeping. He was smiling, but was worried. As he touched her golden hair. Then, he sang for her with a beautiful melody.

"_As we travel along the Sakura Forest.."_

"_Your sweet voice always travels along with us..."_

"_No matter what happens..."_

"_The stars will guide everyone to the light..."_

"_In our minds that have no destination..."_

"_We'll just see what paths will take us to a wonderland..."_

Lucy was smiling when she heard him sing. She was blushing as she dreams of wonderful things. Everything was fine. As Natsu looked around, he walked around. Suddenly, someone attacked him. He then dodged the attack as it made a sound.

"Who's there?!" He yelled.

Then, he grabbed the sword that swung. As the person was standing still, Nastu glared at the shadow.

"Leave us alone." He said sternly.

Blood started to come out of his hands. Then, the person ran away as the sword slipped through Natsu's hand. He then put some ointment on his wound and then went to sleep. Lucy was still resting her wound. As the night passed by, Natsu was had a minor injury. But, he'll do anything for Lucy. Anything...

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Sorry for such a crappy chapter. I'm really tired from school work and other special occasions. Please review, follow, favorite, and leave some suggestions and ideas for the next chapter so I could improve. I'm all ears.**

**Thanks for all of the support! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two Destinies

As Lucy was sleeping, he blushed. She suddenly woke up when Natsu came back. But, she noticed Natsu's hand. She then began to hug him tightly. Natsu knew what she was thinking of. It was about her mom. Her mother's death. It was 13 years ago.

Then, Natsu touched her cheek as tears fell on his hand. He then had a grin on his face trying to cheer her up. She then blushed when he touched her cheek.

"What...what are you doing...?" She asked softly.

"I know how you feel...your mom died..." He said.

"So did mine..." He added.

As she blushed even more, tears came down as she put herself on Natsu's shoulder. As he hugged her, she was crying a little. Lucy is grateful to have Natsu. He's been taking care of her and fought for freedom along with her. Suddenly, rain came down. Natsu and Lucy looked up in the sky, noticing the gray clouds as they covered the sun. Thunder was heard. Lucy was frightened. She had to face everything by herself in the past. But, whenever she hears thunder, nobody is there with her. So she had to be by herself hearing the thunder alone without any company.

"Natsu!" She cried as she hugged him tightly.

Then, Natsu carried Lucy to shelter. As thunder was heard throughout the day, they were both cold. Then, Natsu grabbed a blanket and put it on her so she could be warm. The rain kept on continuing. As they hear rain drops coming down, Lucy was cold and tired.

"Natsu...what...what happened to your family...?" Lucy asked softly.

Then, Natsu didn't answer. It was too painful to even remember. But, he had to answer. So, he told her everything.

"When I was a little boy..." Natsu began.

**-**_**Flashback-**_

_**Natsu's P.O.V.**_

_**Ever since the funeral for my mom, we became broke. It was time for me to do some work outside the house. Even though I was tired, my mom used to sing me melodies for me to enjoy as I work.**_

"_**Remember, Natsu. Don't ever give up no matter what happens..." My mom said with a smile.**_

_**I still remember her words on that day. Because, I want to give this country freedom. Everything changed ever since my mom died. 5 years later, when I was at least 9 years old, a person came to our door. Then, they wanted me.**_

"_**We're so sorry about your wife's death..." The person said.**_

"_**But, what do you want..?" My dad asked.**_

"_**We need your kid to be in a different country. He is now going to be in a different family." The person answered.**_

_**My dad's eyes widened when he heard that Natsu needed to be separated from his own family.**_

"_**No! Why would we give away my son?!" My dad yelled.**_

_**As I came outside, I saw the person that was at the door, wondering what was happening.**_

"_**Dad...?" I said.**_

_**Then, as a group of men looked at me, they grabbed my hand and covered my mouth.**_

"_**DAD!" I yelled as they covered my mouth.**_

_**My dad ran to me and reached for my hand. I reached too as I grabbed his hand, he pulled me out of their hands. Tears fell down as my eyes widened. Then, they stabbed my dad so he could let go. As I was captured and was put into a different family, tears kept on falling.**_

_**Then, I punched them as I wanted to make sure my dad was alright. He was, but he needed medical help. Then, they put a sword next to his neck. They warned me about something that I had to give up.**_

"_**If you accept to separate with this family, we'll do the medical help. But if you don't, then say goodbye to your father." The person warned me.**_

"_**Fine..." I said firmly.**_

_**Then, I had no choice but to separate from my family. Just so I could save my dad's life. As they helped him, I was taken away. I hugged him one last time, then went away.**_

"_**Goodbye, dad..." I said tearfully.**_

"_**Remember, I want you to live on...goodbye, Natsu..." My dad replied back as tears came out.**_

_**Years have passed ever since I was gone and was separated. But, I wanted to visit them again once more. Just so I could make them smile again.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Lucy looked at Natsu as he tried to smile. She felt sorry for him. As the rain continued, they both had to stay there. Natsu hadn't talked for a long time ever since he told her about his past. Lucy has been trying to cheer Natsu up, but nothing worked. Lucy finally broke the silence by asking what's wrong.

"Natsu, answer me..." Lucy said.

Then, he took in a deep breath. He doesn't want to remember the separation of his family. It was just too heartbreaking for him to lose his family. He didn't answer even though Lucy wanted to know. Then, she placed her hand on his. When he looked, he blushed and answered.

"Lucy, even though I've been silent, I just don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" He said as he blushed even more.

A tear dropped on his hand. Lucy then comforted him as she hugged him. She wanted to confess her love to him. But, she never got the chance to tell him. Natsu loves her too, but he just can't confess his feelings in a special way.

Weeks have passed ever since they've been exploring. Suddenly, they saw the palace and the city. As they ran to see the town after a long time, everything had changed. As their eyes widened, they saw people lying down as their homes were burnt. Then, Natsu saw Wendy all alone and was crying. She was all injured, but was still alive. They both ran to her as fast as they could to make sure.

"Are you okay?!" Natsu asked her.

"Y-Yeah...b-but the town...it's...d-destroyed..!" Wendy cried tearfully.

Happy and Carla were next to Wendy as they were injured also. As Lucy checked their wounds, they noticed that she was the empress.

"Empress...Heartfilia...?" Happy said softly.

Then, she kept on checking if they were alright. They all were grateful for help ever since destruction hit this world.

"What happened to this town?!" Natsu asked.

"Well...it all started when.." Wendy began.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Wendy's P.O.V.**_

_**12 weeks ago, the empress's father took drastic measures and took away everyone's homes and belongings just for us to not be happy anymore. The guards killed so many villagers that everyone fled. Fire kept on burning down houses. It was a nightmare, I hoped it was a dream. But, it wasn't at all.**_

"_**Mom..?" I said tearfully.**_

_**My mother was dead when I went to her. Then, our home was destroyed. I got injured from the guards from their own weapons. Everything was hopeless.**_

"_**S-Someone...p-please...help me..." I said tearfully as I shook in fear.**_

_**As I walked around with Happy and Carla, we all had to hide away from the guards. Even more destruction came later on. All we could see was just horror and sadness. I tried to stay calm, but, we were losing hope.**_

"_**Wendy...are we going to be...okay..?" Happy asked tearfully.**_

"_**I don't k-know..." I replied.**_

_**Day by day I was put into work and slavery, but I was lucky to escape from it and will hide in the shadows forever. We need someone to help, but there was no more hope in the air now.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Natsu hit the ground harshly. He was too angry about what had happened ever since they were gone. Lucy was in tears once she knew what happened to the country she loved. Then, Natsu looked up at them.

"We're going to free this country...I'll never forgive them..." Natsu said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
